Paranatural: Chapter 5/Transcript
Title page Alt text: The kids scour the school for leads after learning one of their teachers is hiding a dangerous secret. Page 1 Voice: One of them... Voice: It's one of them! DuNacht: Look there, see? Alt text: Look there, see? See the boy getting kissed by the train? Comedy gold. What a great webcomic. Page 2 DuNacht: A middle school-aged child—or small humanoid cryptid—jumping through a schoolbus. Pleezdoo: O-oh, my— DuNacht: Then we're agreed. We destroy this fiend before their crimes go viral and infect the student body. Pleezdoo: W-well, I don't think... we have a rule... against jumping through buses. DuNacht: You say that now, Principal Pleezdoo, but... DuNacht: I'll just zooom in... DuNacht: And enhance the image... Max: (drawing) THE PRINCIPAL ISN'T COOL Pleezdoo: O-OH MY LORD DuNacht: Your shock reeks of concession. I'll begin the witchhunt immediately. Pleezdoo: W-what? ? way... DuNacht: We'll find this bus-jumper or my name isn't the Vice Principal Pleezdoo: B-but, that isn't y— DuNacht: PUBLIC ORDER MUST BE MAINTAINED DuNacht: Isn't that right... DuNacht: ...Mr. President... Alt text: *revolver ocelot voice* Page 3 Max: bluuuggghhrrr... Mr. Puckett: Oh ho! The son rises! How'd you sleep, li'l guy? Max: Mmn. Briefly. Max: I felt like I got hit on by a train. Max: Hit by a train. Mr. Puckett: Wow, Max, it sounds like you studied really hard last night. Mr. Puckett: So hard, in fact... Mr. Puckett: that I'D say Mr. Puckett: YOU'VE earned Mr. Puckett: a Mr. Puckett: DAY TRIP INTO THE CITY THIS WEEKEND! TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS! WAH-HEYYYY!!! Max: !! Mr. Puckett: I called Sam and Darien's parents and they said there's some sort of gladiatorial deathmatch going on at the ... local zoo— Max: I-I can't...! Max: I can't go. Mr. Puckett: Huh?! But yesterday you—Why not? Max: ... Max: ...I have to shower. Mr. Puckett: Max... Mr. Puckett: ...I don't think that's going to take all weekend. Alt text: Yes Max owns custom ironic heart boxers, with pockets. Page 4 Zarei: It's a good thing you called me when you did. Zarei: Had I arrived a moment later, it might have left a scab. Francisco: Hmph. The fool already kicked the bucket once. Francisco: ...You can never be too careful with spirit bites. Zarei: You can be, and were Ghost: Doc, I-I can't feel my legs... Zarei: You dont have legs. Zarei: ...This is not a new development. Zarei: You lost them when you died. Zarei: That's not new either. Here, Zarei: This salve heals wounds like yours in no time. Isabel: ... Alt text: just frickin rub green goo on it. i'm a doctor Page 5 Francisco: If you're making house calls, little doctor, then the rumors must be true. Zarei: ... Francisco: Mayview's been sealed off at long last. Zarei: You say that as though being trapped like rats here is a favorable development. Francisco: I am not trapped. And the barrier was put up for the town's protection. Your loophole was a liability. Zarei: Half your henchmen rode in on that looophole, old man. Will you lose your social life TOO now that you can't import friends? Francisco: BWAH HAHA HAAH! THE LITTLE BOOKWORM MINA I KNEW HAS BECOME FEISTY, SO FEISTY! Francsico: That lantern on your hip must be the train's tool. I didn't think it would be hard to pick out. Francisco: Give it here. My student's energy is a better match than yours, and it will be safer in my custody. Zarei: Hmph, I doubt that. Zarei: This little bookworm has become more than— Francsico: ISABEL! Alt text: HAVE A NICE DAY AT SCHOOL, I LOVE YOU Page 6 Isabel: I-I can— Francisco: Here. A new weapon to replace your lost tool. Francisco: Will you take it? Isabel: I-I will. Isabel: Thank you. Francisco: Hmph. Francisco: You may leave, little doctor. I have no further use for you. Keep that lantern safe. Alt text: it's not possessed or anything but you can hit things with it, like a sword. so that's cool Page 7 Zarei: It only works on ghosts. Zarei: The medicine you saw me use. Zarei: Aso you took the wrong one. That goo sublimates flesh. Isabel: AAAAH WHAT?! Isabel: JEEPERS, lady, label them next time! Zarei: ...Next time you steal from me. Isabel: Wait, why do you own goo that sublimates flesh Zarei: Is it you who i injured? Or another? Zarei: I can help. Zarei: What happened on that train last night? Alt text: The beauty of the comics medium is that you'll never know if Ed is running through the field or doing the slowest most ridiculous Tai Chi Page 8 Isabel: Nothing. It's just a scratch— Zarei: It's a bite. You may need stitches. You were keeping this to yourself?! Isabel: I can handle it. And I didn't want Mr. Spender to get in trouble... with that new agent... Isabel: Plus... Grandpa... likes him. As is. Isabel: But, if he got me hurt— Zarei: It's fine. I get it. Zarei: I just hope our Richard has done something to earn this kind of loyalty. Isabel: ... Zarei: Hold still. Isabel: ... Isabel: It still hurts. Zarei: Patience. And you're welcome. I accept payment in the form of lots and lots of dollars. Zarei: But I'll make an exception in your case of if you'll tell me what on earth did that to you. Isabel: ...I-I don't think I should. I don't know you. Ed: Hey, Izzy! D'you wanna walk t'school with m— Isabel: Can't, going somewhere else first. Zarei: ... Alt text: i'm so pointlessly tickled by how well last panel zarei fits over the copyright info/url Page 9 Isaac: It's just like, Isaac: Max was supposed to be my friend, like how Isabel has Ed Isaac: but Isaac: they're telling him things they won't tell me Isaac: and everyone likes him... Isaac: It's clear already. He's in the club, and Isaac: ...and I'm still the odd kid out. Alt text: Honestly I'd settle for being the odd kid in, like Ed Page 10 Isaac: I'll bet Max already has like a million merit badges. Isaac: In backstabbing. Isaac: If only I knew what exact rule I broke. Isaac: Who decided I'm not good enough. Isaac: I could apologize, or, Isaac: or... Doorman: Your exclusion may not have been a ruling on your actions or character. Doorman: The cold machinations of adult institutions can be cruel to a child caught in their cogs. Doorman: I don't doubt that could be the case with you. Isaac: We both know what I probably did to get punished like this. Isaac: ...I just wish I knew for sure. Isaac: But I can't even know the name of the faceless organization JUDGING my MISTAKES!! Doorman: Young Master Isaac— Isaac: And Isabel, Ed, now Max. Isaac: None of them are on my side! Doorman: Isaac. Alt text: *looms paternally* Page 11 Doorman: I have heard its rumbling time and again since first we met... Doorman: Deep anger storms inside you. Doorman: And you yourself have always been its lightning rod. Doorman: For the one strike missed its mark, you've endured one thousand. Doorman: Lacking means to clear the clouds from your sky, I have tried to channel that wild energy into reflection and moral discipline. Doorman: ...Loosing bolts at your school friends will prove far less productive. Doorman: Listen to me, Isaac. A raging storm can boom and burst, but only rainfall breaks it. Violent words and deeds are not the release you seek. Isaac: ...You really like using weather metaphors with me, huh? Doorman: Yes, you're right Doorman: as rain Doorman: Oh ho ho Isaac: I won't do anything reckless, so don't worry, OK? I'll give Max a chance. Doorman: Ah— Doorman: Er... about that boy Nin: Doorman, sir. Nin: She wouldn't want us to keep the big guy waiting. Doorman: Hm? Ah. Ah, yes. Doorman: We will speak more later, Young Master, and see if we can't do something about those clouds. Doorman: But for now, let's get you to school. Alt text: But for(ecast) now, let's get you to squall. Page 12 Alt text: just a fast dog, doing normal dog things Page 13 Spender: Ah. Hello, Isaac. Spender: Morning patrol is yours today. Isaac: ... Isaac: ...Yeah, whatever. Alt text: you mouthless gray jerk Page 14 Nin: Jeez, Doomy. That was my favorite chair. Nin: And mine. Why d'you keep that kid around, anyways? Nin: I can't remember a single good thing that's ever come of mingling with humans. Doorman: ... Doorman: Isaac has a good heart. Doorman: I can... do right by him. Nin: Well why d'ya have to? Nin: He led an enemy right to us, put you in danger— Doorman: He didn't know. Doorman: The other boy, Max... I sensed he, too, was unaware that he carries one of the s— Nin: Enemy?! Doorman: No! The master, a message...! Doorman: H-hello? My lady, 'tis I— Nin: What're you even holding that up to?! Here, gimme— Voice: My dear friends... Alt text: talk about a mobile phone am i right haha ha Page 15 Voice: To hear your voices after so long... it is a gift beyond measure. Doorman: M-MASTER...! THEY COULD NOT COMPARE— Doorman: YOUR SIGHS PUT SONG TO SHAME, YOUR EVERY SYLLABLE A SYMPHONY— Nin: Oookay, Doormy, pack it in. Voice: Teehee... Nin, tell our friend his words are kind, but I do not deserve nor desire the title of "master" Nin: She says— Doorman: YES, MY BLESSÈD QUEEN. Voice: Are we ready to welcome our guest back to Mayview? Nin: Welcome back? Doorman: Yes, m'lady! By now, Sir Forge will have built himself a door, and can send us its key through his locket. Voice: I'm so happy. Forge will be our second chance... and we may very well be his. Doorman: I'm opening the portal now, m'lady Doorman: Forge? Sir Forge, it's Doorman— Spender/Doorman: !! Doorman: Oh dear Doorman: Oh no Doorman: Oh dear Alt text: looks like doorman has something up his sleeve haha ha ha it's been a long day Page 16 PJ: Oh boy PJ: Oh gee PJ: Oh boy PJ: So I know you said my special weapon is a secret surprise, PJ: But your body language is really saying "lasers" PJ: Is it lasers? Ohh gosh it's lasers. PJ: ...No? PJ: OK maybe just give me the first six letters of— Isabel: and that's why you steal the whole register instead of juts the money inside. Zoey: Uh-huh. Isabel: Sell it online. Zoey: Suure. Max: YOU!! Isabel: ME!! Zoey: You two know each other? Max: Oh, where are my manners? This is Isabel, my school friend. Isabel, this is Zoey, Max: my intern. Zoey: I'M YOUR SISTER!! Isabel: Nice to meet you, Zoey! Isabel: Max is lucky, sisters are way cool! Isabel: Haha, yeah! Isabel: Um but could I have my change actually Zoey: OH! UH, YES. Alt text: Keep the change, just give me five. No, I mean five dollars. This is a robbery. Give me the register too. Page 17 Max: This thing followed you all the way here? Isabel: Yuup. Max: It looks... Isabel: It's official: after yesterday, all dogs are dead to me, including and especially the ones that can't die. Max: About that. Max: Thanks for having my back last night. When things got wild. Isabel: We had each others' backs. Isabel: That's what friends do. PJ: ... Max: I'm sorry about your spider. Max: She seemed, um, Zoey: ?? Max: ...like a friend. Zoey: ?????? Isabel: Haha, yeah. Ouch. Isabel: What does that make me, then? Max: Also we were underground when your book fell out so it is sealed like a hundred feet down in solid rock. Isabel: Yeah thanks Max Max: If you weren't aware. Isabel: Good talk. Alt text: That spider of yours certainly was previously alive. Remember that time she talked about poop? Man, those were the yesterdays. Page 18 Max: Hey. Max: Sooner or later we're gonna have to talk about it. Max: Mr. Spender. Max: What we saw last night. Max: Isabel... Max: Why did Mr. Spender have a mustache? Isabel: Haha, Spirit Fusion? That's normal, he does that all the time. Isabel: Never looks the same twice, though. Max: ... Max: What about that thing that came out of him? Those... Max: tentacles. Isabel: ...Yeah. Isabel: That I've never seen before. Max: So what's the plan? Isabel: Hm? Max: What are we blackmailing him for? Isabel: Um, nothing? Max: cash? Max: You don't want to at least ask him for an explanation? Isabel: Look, Mr. Spender's a good guy. I trust him. Isabel: And I trust he keeps secrets for good reasons. Isabel: So we drop it. Isabel: If he wanted to talk to me about it, it'd be a different story, but... Max: Is that why you participate in keeping secrets from Isaac? Isabel: Max, that's a whole can of worms. Max: Hey. Max: I'm fishing for information. Max: Open that can I need those worms Alt text: Spirit Fusion is my favorite vitamin water flavor Page 19 Isabel: OK, so, preface—me and Isaac save each others' butts, like, bi-weekly Isabel: his powers are neat Isabel: and he is my friend. Isabel: But let's clear the table of all that sweet stuff Isabel: and get salty for a bit. Isabel: 'cause I got a full plate of beef. Isabel: Way back when he first joined the club, Isaac... did a bad thing, accidentally... to one of us... Isabel: and then, well, Isabel: He sort of... decided we were all mad at him for it? Which we weren't, really. Isabel: I think Isaac tends to, like, play things out in his head too much? Isabel: And then confuses that with reality a bit. Isabel: Anyways, he's been mostly cold and snappy towards us ever since Isabel: So we snap back with teasing sometimes. Isabel: I'd talk it out, but we can hardly manage an amicable chat about the weather. Isabel: well I guess that's a loaded topic for him but you get my point Isabel: And, yes, like, Mr. Spender said we can't tell him about the Consortium and the dream hub or whatever, Isabel: and I don't know WHY that is, Isabel: but, like, Isabel: because of ALL THAT STUFF, Max: where are you pointing Isabel: Isaac, Isabel: hasn't ever actually asked me for info? Isabel: So I dunno if that counts as me keeping secrets from him. Isabel: And, frankly, I'm not sure what I'd say if he DID ask me, at this point. Isabel: He's kind of been self-absorbed and not the greatest friend. Max: So what I'm hearing is "it's complicated" Isabel: It's complicated. Alt text: because of ALL THAT STUFF, specifically THAT DOG and THAT TONGUE, Page 20 Max: Hey, one last thing. Max: That stuff you said on the train, about some ghosts using tools, or... Max: or lasting a long time... Max: Was that true? Isabel: ... Isabel: Yeah, it was. Isabel: Um, but... Isabel: I think that's only... Isabel: in exceptional circumstances, for exceptional gho— Max: H-hey, you feel that? Isabel: Feel what? Max: I've had this feeling for a while... Max: Like we're being followed... Max: No I mean by something else Isabel: There are better ways to change the subject, Max. Max: You're right, skeptical friend. Max: It was probably nothing, Max: least of all foreshadowing, Max: and/or I am making things up. Isabel: Max, one of these days you're going to cry wolf Isabel: and there won't be a wolf, Isabel: and then you'll be sorry. Max: Yes Isabel that's exactly how that fable goes. Alt text: *maintenance crew shuffles into foreground* where do you want us to put this maroon tree Page 21 Jeff: Ah! Jeff: Hey Max! Max: 'tsup, Jeff? Jeff: Haha, you bet! Jeff: I'm cool now. Jeff: hubris Mr. Garcia: HEY! What do you think you're doing?! Mr. Garcia: No dogs allowed on school premises! Jeff: HYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP Mr. Garcia: No scram, or I'll hit you with this plastic sword I confiscated from a nerd. R.J.: I-if only I had my blade...! Mr. Garcia: I...I'm getting mixed signals here... Alt text: Maybe it's wagging its tail as a warning, like a rattlesnake. It is, after all, a very long dog Page 22 Johnny: Start squeelin', Jeff! What's the relation of your natureship with Max? Ollie: Did you high-five 'im 'cause you think it's cool that he levi— Ollie: —tates? Johnny: We have an evidence, so you're NOT allowed to lie. Johnny: Now spill your BRAINS into my EARS. Jeff: I-IS THIS PERFORMANCE ART?! Johnny: WHAT'S MAX'S DEAL?? WHO'S IN HIS CREW, AND HOW DO THEY FLOAT?! Ollie: What's your favorite flavor of movie? Did you know that everything's going to be all right? Jeff: (thinking) Good cop bad cop! Johnny: How can I make this bullying experience more comfortable for you? Ollie: What are your hopes, and also dreams Jeff: (thinking) G-GOOD COP GOOD COP...?? Johnny: MAKE HIM TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW Ollie: O-okay, whatever you say! Ollie: (thinking) A-ADVANCED INTERROGATION TECHNIQUES..!?! Jeff: A-ALL RIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING! Jeff: B-B-UT, EVERYTHING IS NOTHING Johnny: Wow dude that's deep Jeff: NO I MEAN, I— Jeff: I don't actually know anything about Max, or anything about anything you think I know! Johnny: ... Ollie: I think he's tellin' the truth, Johnny. Johnny: Pssh, whatta waste of good violence. Johnny: Leg's go find his real friens and rough them up. Alt text: i'm sorry Page 23 Jeff: I should just go home Jeff: Quit while I'm behind... Jeff: Man, Jeff: sometimes it's, Jeff: ...not very fun being me— Jeff/Hijack: ... Alt text: THAT AIN'T DUST Page 24 Isabel: and so I go "AND THIS ONE'S FOR MAX" and then I'm like POW and kick it off the train— Max: NO! Max: Haha, noo Max: Tell me you didn't say "pow" out loud while avenging my death, cause— Isaac: Ah ha HA! Right on, my dudes! Isabel: Heyy, Isaac! Nice weather, huh? Isaac: ... Isaac: Run along, Isabel. Isabel: Wow! Isabel: No! Max: ...What's up, Isaac? Max: Last night's mission got pretty wild, huh? Max: ...Mm. Isaac: So what do you think of that flower lady? Isaac: The one we picked up. Isaac: ...Spender's friend. Max: ... Isabel: Well she certainly made a train kiss Max. Max: ...What are you doing? Isaac: Letterboxing. It's dramatic. Alt text: I had my mom buy me two black notebooks specifically for this reason Page 25 Max: "That flower lady" saved my life. She's a good person. Max: Also she loves kids, Max: swims like a fish, Max: and thinks pink cotton candy is the single greatest food ever made. Max: Swears it tastes different than blue. Isabel: Wha—How'd you figure all that out, you witch?! Isaac: Hmph. As expected of Max. You're very perceptive. Max: ...Unlike you guys. Isaac: ... Isaac: ............is that all? Max: ...She likes cartoons...? Isaac: You called her an agent last night, Max. Agent of what? Isabel: !! Max: ... Isaac: Why won't you tell me?? Is it because she's here? Isabel: Yes, I am indeed right here. Max: Step off it dude, that's not it. Lose the venom. Isaac: Are you my friend or not?! Isaac: I answered your questions, I showed you my secret shortcut... Isaac: You OWE me! You— Max: Yeah OK I'm stopping you there. Max: If that's how you're framing things, I'm gonna need you to back up and try again, Max: because that's not how being my friend or anyone's friend works. Alt text: Max just read Agent Day's facebook is all Page 26 DuNacht: Stop right there. DuNacht: Students aren't allowed in the teacher's lounge. No exceptions. DuNacht: Unless, of course, they're on their way to the principals' office for commiting a serious violation of school rules. Jeff/Hijack: ...Isn't that an exception? DuNacht: SILENCE, WORMDOG Jeff/Hijack: Tell me, then, baffling bipedal aardvark authority figure, Jeff/Hijack: what exactly would constitute a serious violation of school rules? DuNacht: Hm? Well, let's see... Wearing normal clothes on pajama day, injuring a fellow student— Jeff/Hijack: ... DuNacht: !! DuNacht: I swear to various lessor demons, if you wear normal clothes on pajama day I will hunt you down. Cody: Ah! There you are, Jeff! Cody: What are you doing?? C'mon! Cody: Just two periods and then we get to go to Coach Oop: GYM CLASS! Alt text: Silence, warm dog... what more could you ask for? Page 27 Max: why'd he just yell "gym class" Coach Oop: Now, as you all know, DODGEBALL was BANNED in this school district by your awful parents, Coach Oop: So today we'll be playing HITBALL. Coach Oop: ('cause DODGING was never the IMPORTANT PART of the sport anyways.) Coach Oop: Here to help me explain the rules of this ingenious loophole is my son, Ollie, my baby boy. Coach Oop: See, this game is all about balls— Coach Oop: you throw the ball, an' it hits your 'ponent? They're OUT. Coach Oop: They go to the BLEACHERS to FEEL BAD. Coach Oop: You throw, they catch? YOU'RE out. BLEACHERS. TO FEEL BAD. Coach Oop: You throw, hit, but the ball's caught 'fore it eats floor on the ricochet? Coach Oop: Then your hit doesn' COUNT, and you're OUT! Collin: ow Coach Oop: Unless-a course the ball you nab is the GOLDEN SWITCH. Only thing happens when you catch this puppy is yer WHOLE TEAM gets OFFA THE BLEACHERS an' BACK IN THE GAME. Coach Oop: NO. BIG. DEAL. Fitzgerald: Why would we ever throw it at the other team then, Coach Oop? Coach Oop: Good question, you impation buffoon. Coach Oop: Score a clean hit with the Golden Switch, an' the chump you bonked SWITHES TEAMS. Coach Oop: Li'l tip: AIM FER THE ENEMY'S ACES. Alt text: Also aim for their faces, sometimes you can poke their eyes with the little wings Page 28 Johnny: If this blob really is Max, Johnny: then this'n's probably that electric dorkupine. Coach Oop: Sun Tzu once said, "Wa— Johnny: But who're the rest? Johnny: The same oneszit drove by us in that fancy car? I didn't getta good peep at any of 'em 'sides Max an' the ginger. Ollie: If only Stephen was here. I've seen him piece consipiracies together with even less evidence than this. Stephen: lizardmen Ollie: Too bad he got suspended tryin' t'bust us out of detention. Coach Oop: I NEED TEAM CAPTAINS!! Coach Oop: Don' worry, I've saved you the trouble of voting or free will or whatever, Coach Oop: an' picked out the alphas from your pack of bumbling betas. Coach Oop: Get me Isabel Guerra! Coach Oop: Get me Johnny Jhonny! Johnny: It's pronounced "juh-hawny" Coach Oop: That's how I said it. Johnny: Oh, yeah? Johnny: It was hard to tell for some reason. Coach Oop: OKAY BABIES LET'S GO THESE BALLS WON'T HIT THEMSELVES!! Coach Oop: Time for a good ol' fashioned DRAFT! Alt text: War is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get. -Sun Tzu Page 29 Johnny: RJ, get over here. Coach Oop: Yeah, yeah, pick your besties. Nepotism makes the world go round. Isabel: Okay, I chooose... Isabel: Max! Johnny: C'mon up, Ollie. Isabel: Cody, I choose you! Johnny: Logan. Isabel: Sarah! Isabel: Jeff, I guess? Coach Oop: Alright, we have our teams! Coach Oop: Pick yer team names, an' be sure to remember: Coach Oop: WORK TOGETHER! Coach Oop: There's no "I" in "HITBALL". Alt text: burnhound versus shockodile is my favorite syfy channel original movie Page 30 Coach Oop: toot Alt text: RIP angry band kid Page 31 Ed: Wah-ah! Thanks, Lisa! Lisa: No problemo! We Burnhounds ought to stick together! Ed: Ayup, that's, uh... that's how teams work. Lisa: MAKE PEACE WITH YOUR GOD, HOTDOG FROTH, FOR THIS IS THE DAY HE DIES. Isabel: Haha, YESSS! We're STACKED. Ed: Haw! Angry band kid: WOO! Alt text: Q: How many balls are there in the game of hitball? A: As many as I need to make an invincible ball golem feasible. Page 32 DuNacht: DAG, SONS! DuNacht: These BARNHOUNDS are wiggity wiggity worse than homework! DuNacht: Let's show them our pep, fellow youths! XBOX! HOOOOO! Kid: That normal kid is right! Kid: I think it's cool that he levitates! Cody: Say, Jeff... Cody: Are you okay? You seem a bit off today. Jeff/Hijack: Who, me?? I'm he same ol' Jeff as ever! Cody: ... Jeff/Hijack: Star Wars! Cody: Ah, hey, don't look now, but... Cody: SOMEone's been staring our way for a while now. Cody: I think maybe he likes me. Cody: Okay, Jeff, I have to go carry the team! Cody: See ya later! Jeff/Hijack: Mm. Alt text: so many normal children on this page Page 33 Isabel: HEY MATRIX, TRY CONTRIBUTING. THE GAME'S NOT CALLED DODGE'''BALL!!!! '''Max: You want me to... not dodge the ball? Isabel: No. Max: You want me to...... hit the ball...? Isabel: NO, I MEAN— Max: No offense, Isabel, but you're kind of a bad leader. Isabel: STOP DEFLECTING Max: But clearly that is an important part of the spor— Isabel: Hey, bozo. This might seem out of left field, but... Isabel: Max, are we clear on what I meant on the train? Isabel: I just want to make sure I didn't mislead you... Isabel: That you understand most ghosts can't— Max: O-oh, um! I think someone wants me... over there! Suzy: HOW DID YOU KNOW?? Alt text: because i'm a weird psychic, and my dad loves me Page 34 Violet: Oh, what? I got hit with an invisible ball! Violet: I just can't believe this. Violet: I'm so upset, about sports. Kid: (Would that I could be so ?...) Ed: Say, Muse. Ed: Do you think maybe Isabel is mad at me? Muse: What's that, Ned? I can't here you over the sound of how few muscles you have. Muse: Now give me 50 of each kind of exercise or I'll give you bad advice on purpose. Ed: Aw, what? People will see, though! Muse: THAT'S THE WHOLE POINT OF EXERCISE, KID!! Kid: N-no weak points...! Alt text: who is throwing the balls that high Page 35 Muse: Good job, Ted. Now give me 50 more way less terrible ones. Ed: Siiiiigh...... Ed: I wish I knew for sure what Isabel could be upset about. Muse: Maybe she's mad 'cause you clearly signaled you'd stick with here on a night when she was feeling particularly abandoned Muse: and then ditched her like ten, twenty seconds later. Muse: OR maybe she isn't mad, and you're just painting her actions that color 'cause deeper down you're mad at yourself for splitting. Muse: Either way, Nedward, you can count on me Muse: not caring in the slightest. Ed: ... Ed: Should I have stood up to Isabel's grandpa? He was real scary, but... Ed: Muse, did I... do the wrong thing last night? Muse: Of course not! Are you kidding? Ed: Huh? Really? Muse: Listen, Nerdwad. Don't take this personally, but you're weak and a baby. Ed: Um... Muse: The old man isn't just stronger than you in a fight, Muse: he's got a stronger mind and will, too. You can't stand up to him. Ed: nice, uh.... nice facepaint... Muse: Anyone who faults you for running is naive Muse: and a baby. Ed: ... Alt text: I think it's cool that he levitates -everyone watching Ed do spirit world chin-ups, probably Page 36 Johnny: Fever Pitch! Johnny: Crying Phoenix!! Johnny: Double Crying Phoenix!!! Johnny: Throw Classic©™!!!! Muse: Huh? Hey, what are you— Ed: AAAAAAHH! Alt text: i didn't realize this was the second time birds cried behind johnny until it was too late Page 37 Johnny: That shrimp, Ed... he's in the photo RJ took. One'a Max's floating friends. Ollie: Huh...?! Johnny: I recognized him... as soon as he left the ground. Ollie: ...Huh? Muse: Li'l tip, kid. Muse: Without power is no virtue. For the weak and foolish, it's a liability. Muse: Accept your place on the food chain or get strong enough to climb higher. Muse: Otherwise you'll just keep making a monkey of yourself. Muse: Get it? Muse: 'Cause I'm a m— Alt text: you're never going to be good at dodgeball if you don't achieve self-actualization, kid Page 38 Suzy: OK, Max, let's talk questions and answers. Suzy: Tell me, Max. Do you see those shady whozits over there? Suzy: Do you know who they are? Max: Uh... Max: Mr. Spender fanclub? Suzy: No, that's wrong, Max. Suzy: Try not to be so wrong. Suzy: they're Student Council. Suzy: Have you heard the rumors, Max? Max: is that a band Suzy: They say the Student Council is looking for someone. Max: if it isn't i call that band name Alt text: the purple bodysuit squad is terrible at hitball Page 39 Suzy: They say they're looking for someone who jumped through a bus. Max: ...WHAT.' Suzy: Oh Max, EVERYONE'S talking about it. You're like a folk hero or whatever probably. Max: WHAT DID YOU DO Suzy: Haha, well, Suzy: I may have fanned the flames a little. Max: YOU— Max: ... Max: ...Um, is that...? Suzy: The paper, yes. Max: Yes. The paper, singular. One sheet. Max: Gosh, Suzy. I guess I just thought your talent would be at least somewhat proportional to your passion. Suzy: It's proportional to our budget, buttlips. Shush up while I'm blackmailing you. Suzy: Once our coverage hit the wrong ears, all heck broke loose. Max: Do you have any marketable interests besides journalism? Max: What are you marriage prospects Suzy: The Student Council held an emergency meeting just to make bus jumping extremely against the rules. Max: are there any lonely landed nobles in your life Alt text: the Journalism Club's paper reads right to left because double sided printing is hard, and to tap into them sweet manga dollars Page 40 Suzy: You know what that means, Max? Suzy: It means that jumping through a school bus is now punishable... Suzy: BY DEATH Collin: Suspension. Suzy: LESS TALKING MORE BLOCKING, COLLIN! Collin: I SAID ONE WORD, SUSAN! Suzy: COUNT BETTER PAL, THAT'S SIX!! Max: No, no! My Dad'll Kill me...! Mr. Puckett: YOU HAVE SINNED MY CHILD! Suzy: AHA! See, Collin? I'm always right eventually. Suzy: Now, now, Max, don't be so HYPERBOLIC. Collin: THAT'S YOU— Suzy: It's not like anyone knows YOU did it. Max: ...!! Max: ...Except for y— Suzy: EXCEPT FOR ME!!! Suzy: Take a look at this bad boy, bad boy. Suzy: Isn't technology amazing? Alt text: I'm sorry Page 41 Suzy: Journalism 101, Max: get everyone asking a question you already know the answer to. Suzy: Instant leverage! Max: I HATE YOU Suzy: OK, so here's what I want. Suzy: I want to know how the Acitivity Club gets funded without a stated purpose. Suzy: I want to know why new members are invite only. Suzy: And I want to know exactly what the Activity Club's activities are. Max: We fight ghosts. Suzy: Very funny! Suzy: I didn't mean I want you to TELL me those things, fire pants. I meant I want you to wear a WIRE. Max: WHAT?! Suzy: And wow, look at that! The wire is attached to a RECORDING DEVICE! Max: I NEED A PRIEST Suzy: Look on the bright side, Max! No matter how much you sweat over this, Suzy: or how bad you look, Suzy: At least your wrists won't get moist. Max: Wh-WRISTBANDS ARE IN STYLE. You're wearing LEG WARMERS Suzy: Oh, Max. Max, Max, Max. Alt text: The perfect mic for learning bees' secrets Page 42 Collin: Oh no...! I'm so sorry, Max, I— Lisa: Hush, Collin. That's not Max. Not anymore. Suzy: A little something to remember me by. Max: I WON'T FORGET WHAT YOU'VE DONE. Voice: MAX! Max: Huh...? That voice is— Voice: DUCK!! Alt text: next page obligatory literal ghost duck appearance Page 43 Alt text: they really need to dust in here Page 44 Jeff/Hijack: Tch. Jeff/Hijack: I missed. Violet: I'm getting Coach Oop! Cody: Wow, Jeff! Nice throw! DuNacht, Collin, Jud: READ THE MOOD!!! Alt text: >:^U Page 45 Max: Was he aiming for ME?! I-I wasn't even across the line yet! Ollie: Thas not technically against the rules. Ollie: But shouldn't we be more worried about— Ollie: THAT FREAKISH THROW! When did Jeff get stronger than me?! PUNK'S GOT SOME NERVE! Max: ...Unlike you. Johnny: THIS! IS A TACTICAL DEFENSIVE FRIENDSHIP FUSION FORMATION! Isabel: (thinking) It went right through him? Isabel: (thinking) Then Jeff's not possessed... Isabel: (thinking) Not HOLDING anything possessed... Isabel: (thinking) Still... there's definitely... Isabel: (thinking) Something supernatural going on...! Alt text: isabel looking like the dorkiest mime right now Page 46 Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Hmph. This won't do. Everyone's suspicious of me now. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) I'd hoped to land a clean hit, enter the next phase of my plan. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Ah, well. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) If at first you don't succeed— Isabel: WHOOPS, SORRY DUDE. Isabel: Hey, they're all being thrown in the same direction! Isabel: Go Shockodiles am I right my man Isabel: (thinking) Yeah, GET mad, Jeff... if that's even still who's in there. Isabel: (thinking) We can't match the brawn behind that throw sans tools and spectral energy... Isabel: (thinking) but we can still beat you with brains! Max: End the game... Dimitri: Then we had the same idea. Dimitri: As long as he's playing by the rules, we should too. Dimitri: Best way this goes down is everyone walks away unaware and uninjured by whatever's eating Jeff right now. Dimitri: Ideally, that means we'd stall until Coach intervenes, but the safest thing'd be to start de-escalating ASAP. Dimitri: Defeat Jeff without provoking him into making even more of a scene. Dimitri: Get him away from hitball, get him into the hands of adult authority... or alone with us. Max: ...'tsup, Dimitri. Dimitri: 'Sup. Alt text: that famous expression, If at first you don't succeed, YOINK! WHOOPS, SORRY DUDE. Page 47 Max: And by "alone with us", you mean, Dimitri: You, me, Johnny. We could handle Jeff without rules and eyes to worry about. Dimitri: We're healthy boys. Max: I... I am not a healthy boy. Dimitri: It's cool, man, Johnny will pick up your slack. Dimitri: He's a rough dude. Johnny: I punched a snake once. Dimitri: See? Dimitri: And I'm as smart as two people, Johnny: yeah two ugly people ha ha ha Dimitri: so I'll pick up his. Johnny: HNPH, well, I tuned you out paragraphs n' paragraphs ago, but Johnny: I JUST HAVE TO BONK THE SNOT OUT OF JEFF, RIIIIGHT? Max: YOU FOOL! Don't be hasty!! Dimitri: what why not he's entirely correct Cody: Your opponent... Cody: is me!! Dimitri: ...None of us should be smiling about this. Alt text: why didn't you just aim for johnny you nerd Page 48 Max: (thinking) U-unreal...! Johnny's going all out... Max: (thinking) And Cody's brushing him off like cheap toothpast! Max: (thinking) H-he doesn't even seem like he's trying that hard!! Max: (thinking) It's not just Jeff... there are two monsters on that side of the field! Max: (thinking) A tiger... Max: (thinking) and a dragon...! Student ouncil Member: Student Maxwell Puckett. Fish Sprit: GET OFF THE COURT, NIMRODS, I'M WATCHING THE GAME!! Dragon Spirit: Ugh, my step-dad. Studetn Council Member: Don't turn around. Listen closely. Max: Yup. Yup. Cool. Here we go. Love this town. Cool. Alt text: so, max... you can see them too... their Fursonas... Page 49 Student Council Member: This game of hitball... is no longer a game. Student Council Member: Games have rules, order. This game: does not have those things. Herego: disorder, chaos. Student Council Member: Student Jeffavorite Flavors to blame. Under surveillance since morning. Behavior: atypical. Threat of rulebreaking: extremely high. Student Council Member: However: cannot detain preemptively. Damaging bleachers arguably accidental. Weak case. Options limited, but extant. Student Council Member: Right now, your comrades are receiving the exact same information. Student Council Member: Right now, your comrades are receiving the exact same information. Student Council Member: I-I said don't turn around— Student Council Member: Give me back my stuff! Johnny: YOU give you back my stuff Student Council Member: Others: weak, afraid, unserious. You three: not those things. Max: actually, Student Council Member: The Student Council graciously demands your assistance. Student Council Member: Consider yourselves... DEPUTIZED. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) I. NEED. BALLS!! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) The Guerra child's caught on, she won't let me reach any! Isabel: I'm using these Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) I have to finish this quickly...! Jeff/Hijack: !! Alt text: right now, your comrades are receiving the same exact speech bubble, copied and pasted, Page 50 DuNacht: Heh hey, my brobe! What's going down... DuNacht: BESIDES YOU??? KEHEHEHEHEHE Max: It's starting... the Student Council's plan. Johnny: Hmph HMPH. THis PLAN ain't my small juicebox of iced tea. Kid: can i pose too?! Max: (flashback) Sacrifice ourselves?! Student Council Member: (flashback) correct. When target is restrained, your team creates "large stink", as it were Max: (flashback) gross, dude Student Council Member: (flashback) Make Derelict Cody Jones think you are main threat to his friend, take his attacks Student Council Member: (flashback) and buy time for us to dispatch Jeff with our special technique! Dimitri: Max, please don't waste time having flashbacks to things that happened seconds ago. Dimitri: (flashback) Max, please don't waste time having flashbacks to things that happened seconds ago. Dimitri: Cut that out. Suzy: See? This is a much better vantage point for journalisming. Collin: We came up here because you were scared Suzy: SHUT THE HUSH UP COLLIN THIS VID'S GOING ON iREPORT Alt text: if we need a reason why dimitri can tell max is having a flashback i propose that max is doing some puppetless ventriloquism and repeating back everything everyone just said but also retroactively giving himself better one-liners Page 51 DuNacht: Careful, pilgrim. My strings are wound tight around your boyflesh. DuNacht: Struggle too much, and they may cut off your circulation... DuNacht: or perhaps, DuNacht: YOUR ARMS??? Jeff/Hijack: Tch... I underestimated you, hag. You're willing to harm this child's body to get at me?! DuNacht: ......................Come again? Jeff/Hijack: ...Huh? Jeff/Hijack: Wait, you mean you didn't know I'm— Jeff/Hijack: Do you stalk and capture NORMAL students...?! DuNacht: does it look to you like i haven't done this before DuNacht: ... DuNacht: H-hold on...! It can't be, are you actually— Jeff/Hijack: CODYYYYY!! HELLLLLP!! Max: There's our cue! Dimitri: ...not going to work Johnny: Wuzzat? Dimitri: Their plan. It's not going to work. Alt text: please see a doctor if your nostrils are glowing and/or imitating your facial expressions Page 52 Dimitri: Tying Jeff up isn't strategy, it's brute force with a bow on top. Dimitri: And we've already seen why that's not a contest they'll win. Dimitri: Forget the Student Council and forget their "plan". Johnny: Ohhh Dimitri: Authority that lacks talent doesn't deserve blind compliance. Johnny: OHHHH Dimitri: Sacrifice ourselves for them?! We'll sacrifice them for us, and let their failure distract the enemy while we set up my superior strategy. Johnny: YEEEAAAAAAAHH Dimitri: C'mon! We need to get... Student Council Member: Fools!! Curse your individual agency! Student Council Member: Sir! The formation is ready! What do we do?! Student Council Member: !! Student Council Member: P-proceed as planned!! Isabel: Dang it, Cody, figure it out! The Jeff you know can't make a throw like that! Cody: I. Know. That! Of course I know that...! Alt text: Dimitri you're mumbling, no one can hear your plan Page 53 Cody: But I also know... Cody: my friend is calling my name... Cody: and asking for help... Cody: and that's all I need! Isabel: (thinking) Th-the heck?! This strength...!! Isabel: (thinking) Th-this guy is... Cody: Jeff must've worked really hard to get such powerful arms! Cody: Why can't you just be be happy for him?! Isabel: (thinking) ...a dweeb. Student Council Member: ATTACK!! Max: THAT'S JUST A NORMAL THROW!! Alt text: dimitri's plan is to move to the outfield and incessantly criticize the student council's plan Page 54 Collin: HOLY—HE JUST TORE THAT KID'S ARMS OFF!! Angry band kid: HERE IN ANY GOD'S NAME IS COACH OOP?! Violet: WAKE UUUUUUUUUUP DuNacht: G-grrnk... foul youth...! I'll cook you into a stew, I'll peel your bones like— DuNacht: TH-THAT IS TO SAY, DuNacht: Don't panic, yo, I'm perfectly f— Collin/Suzy/Angry band kid: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Alt text: One Winged Angel and the Zoldyck family theme start playing simultaneously Page 55 Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Honestly. All this extra trouble... Dimitri: OK, we got all the stuff the plan nee— Isabel: HEADS UP— Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) to kill two birds... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) with one STONE!! Max: (thinking) Ah! He's aiming for me again— Max: (thinking) No!! For Johnny's...! Max: (thinking) S-sorry guys! Nothing I can do to— Alt text: kill two birds with one stone more like four children with one ball ha ha ha oh god what have i done Page 56 Dimitri: (thinking) No choice...! Dimitri: Someone catch the— Alt text: this is exactly what real middle school dodgeball is like Page 57 Johnny: Dude! Are you okay?! Dimitri: I'm fine. Ollie: That last throw lefta crater, man, don't expect us to— Dimitri: I'm fine. Just, listen— Dimitri: None of you can take the kind of hit I just took. Dimitri: You'll get hurt. Dimitri: Bad. Johnny: Huh? But— Dimitri: Don't think, you'll get hurt doing that, too. Just stick to the plan. Dimitri: (thinking) That's right... Johnny: Hey man, you good? Max: I'm... it's fine. Dimitri: (thinking) If we want to stop Jeff's rampage... Student Council Member: Th-the VP's down! W-what do we do now?! Student Council Member: Keep it together! W-we just need a new strategy to— Dimitri: (thinking) our real target... Dimitri: (thinking) is Cody!! Johnny: COOODYYY!! Alt text: paranatural lesson #26: every good plan starts with a ridiculous Ginyu Force-esque team pose Page 58 Cody: (thinking) Sorry, RJ. Cody: (thinking) Easy shot! Cody: (thinking) Wait... Cody: (thinking) Dang!! Cody: (thinking) A distraction! The Golden Switch is flashy, they used to grab my attention away from...! Cody: (thinking) Heh. Cute, but... Cody: (thinking) I'm still faster!! Jeff/Hijack: Missed throw. BLOCKED throw! Jeff/Hijack: That DOES it! I'm ending th— Jeff/Hijack: Heh heh. Careful. Alt text: jeff has to make an innocent child bleed from his eyes to get a chance at one throw but here's cody materializing a ball that matches his color scheme out of nowhere like it's no big deal Page 59 Isabel: You're not Jeff. Who are you?! Jeff/Hijack: Y'know... Jeff/Hijack: I'm usually pretty good at my job. Jeff/Hijack: Sneaking in, sneaking out. Silent infiltration. Jeff/Hijack: Turns out I'm in a really bad mood, though, Jeff/Hijack: So today I'm playing the vengeful spirit. Jeff/Hijack: The name's Hijack. Sorry, but I'm gonna borrow this body a little longe— Jeff/Hijack: Um... Jeff/Hijack: D-do you mind...? Suzy: Not at all! Suzy: Please continue. Suzy: Actually please don't plus repeat whatever y'all were saying lowder and without swears. Suzy: No—''with swears''. Cody: (thinking) Max blocking after doing nothing but dodge all game? Cody: (thinking) Are they trying to throw me off? Cody: (thinking) It's pointless, guys. Cody: (thinking) I'll just slip through the cracks— Alt text: i hope you enjoyed my political cartoon about how the media can serve as a watchdog and countermeasure against the destructive power of The Government, whose dark, supernatural powers control our pets and children Page 60 Cody: (thinking) Whoa, whoa. Scary stuff... Cody: (thinking) Still, it's an easy dodge. Cody: (thinking) ...So then why all the pomp and— Cody: (thinking) WHERE WAS MAX?! Isabel: Hijack... what are you doing there?! Isabel: Why are you playing hitball?! Jeff/Hijack: ... Suzy: ?? Jeff/Hijack: Heh. I'd say I got sidetracked, but... Jeff/Hijack: I think this game can still be salvaged into step one... Jeff/Hijack: Of my little mission here at Mayview Middle School. Alt text: ball opens like a droideka to reveal it was the real max all along Page 61 Isabel: Mission? What missi Jeff/Hijack: I think that's enough freebies. Now you're gonna help ME. Cody: (thinking) There! Cody: (thinking) ?! Cody: (thinking) Did Max throw—Hold on, he didn't have a ball... Cody: (thinking) A bluff?? Jeff/Hijack: I need this body sent to the office but I don't want the charges to stick. Jeff/Hijack: Least I can do is keep the kid out of detention with the same punks he's tormented by. Jeff/Hijack: I mean, I'm not evil. Isabel: COULD'VE FOOLED ME!! Cody: (thinking) No, he let me see his hands were empty so I wouldn't think he was a threat! Cody: (thinking) A concealed weapon?? Cody: (thinking) But I don't see anyth— Cody: (thinking) Wait... Cody: (thinking) WAIT!! Cody: (thinking) That's... that's no shadow! Cody: (thinking) TH-THE BALL JEFF FLATTENED EARLIER? Jeff/Hijack: Way I figured, there's no rule against throwing a ball hard in gym class. Jeff/Hijack: But I think hurting someone a little in self-defense is fine too Jeff/Hijack: and you're being AWFUL rough... Jeff/Hijack: Sorry, Miss Guerra. Shouldn't have lost your temper! Cody: (thinking) NOWHERE TO GO Alt text: i think that's enough freebies. anyways, here's my plan Page 62 Cody: (thinking) ...but UP!! Isabel: Sorry, Hijack, but YOU'RE the one... Jeff/Hijack: Kindly release my arm... NOW. Student: FORBIDDEN ARTES! FIERCE DEMON THROW RISING REVENEANCE!! Isabel: ...who's LOST!! Alt text: CODY IS HAVING THE TIME OF HIS DANG LIFE Page 63 Cody: (thinking) Please. As if I'd... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) ...LOSE THAT EASILY!!! Dimitri: ...Checkmate. Cody: (thinking) ...Hm? Cody: (thinking) D-DISGUSING THEIR TRUE ATT ... AS A DISTRACTION?! EV ... WAS LEADING TO THIS ... I GOT COMPLETELY W ... UP IN THEIR PLAN... ... I-IMPOSSIBLE...!!! ... TH-THEY GOT ME!!!! Alt text: a fun thing to do: mentally play back this whole planball scene at normal speed. that's over the course of, let's say, 5 seconds Page 64 Isabel: Rrgh... Isabel: I won't let you— Suzy: W-what?! S-stop staring at me like a weirdo and help me up! Isabel: (thinking) Sh-shoot... he's not gonna give me another chance to get close... Johnny: YEAAWOOOOLPTHBBBBBTTTT Max: Wow gus, we really crushed it, and by "it" I mean m''Y FLIPPING SPINE'' Cody: N-not bad, Burnhounds. You've earned my respect. Cody: no... my allegiance!! Alt text: *that one guy from scott pilgrim voice* he shoved the pigtails out of her hair. HE SHOVED THE PIGTAILS OUT OF HER HAIR!!! Page 65 Max: He... he offed Cody before he could switch sides?! Ollie: S-still not technically against the rules... Jeff/Hijack: I. ''HATE.'' Jeff/Hijack: PEOPLE LIKE... Jeff/Hijack: YOU! Alt text: PEOPLE WHO ROLL UP THEIR SLEEVES! Page 66 Jeff/Hijack: AND YOU! Jeff/Hijack: AND YOU!! Jeff/Hijack: I know your type. Jeff/Hijack: I saw it this morning. You're all just BULLIES fighting without a cause. Jeff/Hijack: How do you JUSTIFY leaving a helpless kid on the ground and the verge of tears? Jeff/Hijack: Oh, right: by never giving any poor sap you hurt a millisecond thought. Jeff/Hijack: You're kind or cruel on instinct, protecting your friends and attacking anybody else. Jeff/Hijack: Self-centered, without a scrap of AMBITION. Warriors of whim and base anger. Jeff/Hijack: Honestly... Jeff/Hijack: ...what a waste of good violence. Jeff/Hijack: Your love fore your friends just proves you've yet to access your brains' higher functions. Jeff/Hijack: Kindness without a code, cruelty that isn't calculating... Can't you see it serves no purpose? Jeff/Hijack: I'll show you runts the true power of violence. Get ready to learn a lifelong lesson in pain! Alt text: the screen shatters like glass, everyone starts bouncing rhythmically Page 67 Isabel: (thinking) C'mon, Isabel, think! Isabel: (thinking) What would Gramps say if he found out you didn't exploit an enemy's monologue?? Francisco: (in Isabel's thoughts) Why didn't you exploit that enemy's monologue Isabel: (thinking) That was a rhetorical question, but thanks, brain, good use of RAM. Isabel: (thinking) I'll take a plan to bet Hijack now, please. Isabel: (thinking) ... Isabel: (thinking) Jeez, the field is a wasteland. Jeff/Hijack: (empty speech bubble) Isabel: (thinking) Almost everybody's out or pretending to be out 'cause they're scared of those explosive throws. Isabel: (thinking) ...Wait, that's it!! Isabel: (thinking) We don't need to beat Hijack to end the game... Ball Golem Kid: HEY!! Isabel: (thinking) ...We just need the other team to lose before his next attack! Isabel: Thanks! Alt text: what should i do with this time i have while the bad guy monologues...? say, i know! i'll monologue! Page 68 Isabel: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Isabel: I WAS GONNA END THE GAME, DIMROD! Johnny: HUH?!?! Johnny: OH, SPARE ME THE SHOCKODILE TEARS, TOOTHPICK. Johnny: I AIN'T JUST GONNA ROLL OVER FOR YA! Isabel: YEAH, NOT BEFORE YOU STOP AND DROP. I'll BURN A HOUND! I'LL GIVE YOU THE THIRD DEGRE!! Girl: this is why we don't have world peace Johnny: Like HECK I'll go down Johnny: b'fore I THRASH this wormy creep... Johnny: for goin' after my friends!! Jeff/Hijack: Ha ha ha ha! Jeff/Hijack: Doesn't it feel nice to have a reason to hurt this body this time around? Jeff/Hijack: You could do some REAL GOOD if you'd start thinking BIGGER than your pack of mangy pals, you know. Jeff/Hijack: Now then, how to drive the message home? Jeff/Hijack: A broken bone is persuasive, Jeff/Hijack: but a scar is FOREVER... Alt text: maybe if you'd start thinking BIGGER than your pack of mangy pals, and try volunteering at a local SOUP KITCHEN or sending letters TO YOUR STATE SENATOR, i wouldn't have to injure all these children Page 69 Johnny: ...Get outta here, you two. Johnny: It's the rules. YA got hit, you're out. Don't make me insist. Ollie/R.J.: ... Max: Since when did you care about rules? Johnny: ...I don't. Max: Hey, don't let Nega-Jeff get too deep under your skin, okay? Max: Everything else aside, caring about your jerk friends isn't a flaw. Max: It's your sole redeeming quality. Johnny: Heh. Max: That was a backhanded compliment, you're not supposed to like it. Johnny: You gotta weak backhand. Johnny: ...Don't you neither, Max. Max: Huh? Johnny': Let 'im get to you. You've been shaking in yer shews since his last throw like you got somethin' to'be afraid of. Johnny: But you stood your ground against me, di'n'tcha? Johnny: And I'm WAY more intimidatin' than Jeff. Max: ...And then you beat the snot out of me. Max: And broke my scooter Johnny: Yeah, well, Johnny: ...doesn't make standin' your ground against a bull any less of a victory. Max: Ready to win this, Johnny? Johnny: Let's show Jeff what Cody: That's not Jeff. Alt text: that's my wife!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Page 70 Johnny: Huh? Cody: That's not Jeff. Cody: Punish him. Alt text: *vice principal voice* keep your elbows inside the comic box, you brats Page 71 Max: Hey Johnny, can I see that ball for a sec? Johnny: Wuh? Sure. Max: BACK UP!! Max: BACK THE FLIP BACK!! Johnny: WHAT?! HUH?! WHAS GOIN' ON?! Johnny: YOU WANNA FIGHT?! Ed: Dimitri...This whol game, everyone's been... Ed: But I— Ed: Um... are you OK? and listening to me? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Ball... I need a BALL! Just one, and I can finish this farce...! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) What the—? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) There's none at all?!?! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Curses, the Guerra girl! Ever a thorn in my— Max: HEY, JEFF!! Max: HEADS UP!!! Alt text: thorn in your what?? THORN IN YOUR WHAT?!?! Page 72 Max: PSYCH!! Ball Golem Kid: Fool! I have no weak poi— Isabel: (flashback) Thanks! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Why target HER? That's... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) ...just... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) EVERY LAST BALL ON MY SIDE!!! Alt text: you may have defeated me, but that doesn't mean my strategy wasn't worth putting duct tape in my hair for! nyeh heh heh heh heh Page 73 Max: Stay out of the way, OK? Ball Golem Kid: Buddy, you couldn't PAY me to play opposite that veiny freakenstien Ball Golem Kid: Meetcha on the bleaches, burphounds! WOOP WOOP! Ha ha because I'm terrified Ed: I get it! Max got every ball on our side, so Jeff's completely disarmed!! Ollie: All right. Ollie: Now i'tll be like shootin' fish inna barrel... Ollie: ...of a GUN. Voice: yooo nice Alt text: One Winged Angel Remix starts playing Page 74 Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Did they really believe they could beat me this easily? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) What were they thinking?? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Their ideal plan must have had the GOlden Switch sticking to that silly girl when it struck her... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) a foolish gamble. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Failing that, they'd spin fortune's wheel again, and pray they could both avoid this ball when I returned it. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) That's why they had that lug of a thug Johnny move all the way back, Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) so his pitiful cortex would have time to react. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Then they could just stall 'til the game was over, and I wouldn't have the balls to stop them. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Honestly, how anticlimatic. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) UNSPORTING, even. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) But my next throw, miss? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) HA! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Fat chance of that! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Er... or is it "slim chance"? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) I guess they mean the same thing? Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) That's weird. Alt text: You're weird. Page 75 Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Regardless, they're playing some low odds... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) but on an open field, with nothing blocking their line of sight... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) they must think the odds are at least extant... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) ...and all they have left. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Heh. Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Heh heh. You have nothing left, fools... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) ...and there's no GAMBLING... if you can't pay the ante! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) The field has one blind spot left, Johnny Jhonny, Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) and an obsstacle I can count on getting out of the way! Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Your pathetic reflexes barely saved you at 30 feet... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) Let's see how you handle an ambush... Jeff/Hijack: (thinking) From half that distance!!! Alt text: that's right, kids, it's time for Math With Hijack! two ghost trains are approaching each other at 60 and 30 mph, respectively, and Page 76 Hijack: LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE THIIIIII Alt text: STOP RIGHT THERE! If this is the first and only page you're reading today, you've missed TWO PAGES BEFORE THIS ONE! That's right, it's a triple update! Scroll down for more info, please! Page 77 Dimitri: (thinking) Simpleton, can't you see?? Not even a safe gamble is safe against an opponent like that!! He's not playing the odds like you are! Max: JOHNNY!! Johnny: (thinking) No... Dimitri: (thinking) He's playing chess, Jeff!! Max: Look up! Johnny: Buh? Alt text: pretty sure he's playing hitball, actually Page 78 Alt text: pretty sure he's playing hitball, actually Page 79 Jeff/Hijack: N-no ... I didn't mean t— Max: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH Dimitri: And now...!! Dimitri: Tch. Pawns. Johnny: WELL WHATRYA WAITIN' FOR?! Johnny: LET'S GET 'IM!! Children: Y— Children: YEAAAAAH!! Jeff/Hijack: I have to— Alt text: i'd say about 50% of the "AAAAH" in that "YEAAAAH" is our friend the ball golem Page 80 Jeff/Hijack: W-what the— who're you?! Lisa:Wow, you ARE an imposter. Lisa: Well, since you're new here, some advice— Lisa: you should be more careful in this school. Lisa: There are some scary people here Lisa: you really don't want to offend. Alt text: get back in there and take it like a bean Page 81 Hijack: ...Heh? Jeff: What the heck?! Jeff: W— Jeff: Where am I?! Alt text: *isabel voice* the scene of a murder Page 82 Coach Oop: What in blue blazes is going on here?! Coach Oop: Oh my god, kid, are you okay?! Max: MRRRHRRG I'M TOUGHRR AAHBUHUH Coach Oop: Sweet mother of— Coach Oop: AAAAAAH!!! WHO DID THIS?! Jeff: H-HUH?! Coach Oop: ...Dear god. Coach Oop: They're going to ban hitball. Isabel: Huh? Wait, where'd Hijack— Alt text: more like coach Oops am i right you guys haha up high Page 83 Dimitri: Nice sacrifice, Max. That took talent. Max: Huh? O-oh... Dimitri: I told you anyone but me'd get hurt, though. How bad is it? Max: It's... I'm fie. Coach Oop: ... Max and Dimitri: ... Coach Oop: Like heck y'are, son, you were screamin' bloody murder 'til just a second ago. Coach Oop: Yer comin' with me to the nurse's office! Max: H-huh?! No, I'm fine Coach Oop: And you. Whatever your name is. Coach Oop: You're coming with me to the office office. Alt text: i pulled an all nighter, alt text is too hard. um, um, thanks for reading you guys are really neat and cool and nice to me Page 84 Coach Oop: All right, people, quit gawkin' and start walkin'! Coach Oop: Anyone leaves this gym 'fore I get back's gonna run laps while they eat their lunch! Violet: Jeff, listen, Jeff— I know I give you a hard time like all the time Violet: and I don't know what's going on, but Student Council Member: We're not detaining Flavors?? BUt we— DuNacht: That one's small fry, and I have bigger fries to fry. Let the teachers handle him. Student: Heh heh. The new kid cried Student: like a baby does Collin: I'm just saying, it's nice to see that at lest on some basic instinctual level you can momentarily pass for a reasonable facsimile of a good pers— Violet: If you need someone to take your side, that's me, OK? Even if it's wrong or I'm the only one. Student Council Member: But— DuNacht: Don't YOU have a bus jumper to find, lieutenant councilman? Suzy: Max! Can you CONTORT IN AGONY some more for me for the photo for the front page? Frr me?? Collin: Aaand moment's passed. Violet: If... Violet: if you can't think of me as a friend, Violet: then just pretend I'm like, Violet a really useless free lawyer, OK? Ok, Jeff? Student Council Member: Y... yes ma'am... Collin: Oh, Dee. Dimitri: Yo. Suzy: Ah, and don't forget—Here, Violet: ...Jeff? Collin: Um, good game. Suzy: I'm blackmailing you! Say hi to your activity pals for me, 'kay? Dimitri: Yeah. Suzy: I"ll know if you don't! Alt text: coach oop would stop the vice principal's alter ego from leaving the gym but from behind she's essentially invisible Page 85 Coach Oop: ...Oy. Suzy: Here, Max, hold still- Coach Oop: Shoo, shoo! Suzy: Haha byyyyyye~ Coach Oop: All right, kid, keep it movin'. Johnny: That was my score you settled, Max. My fight to face. You should've stayed outta the way an' let me take what I was due. Johnny: Payback. Expect it. Max: Wow, great job finding a way to make "thanks, I owe you one" sound like a threat. Max: Save it, Johnny, there's no debt there. I couldn't've done it without you, mushy mushy googoo etcetera. Johnny: But... Johnny: ...I feel bad you got hurt. Max: What, by someone ELSE? Where wass this remorse post-''Leaping Headlock Ambush??'' Johnny: that was the first time I used that move... on a human. Alt text: remember how i punched that snake. yeah well that was just part of a much more elaborate combo Page 86 Max: No, Johnny, what I'm seeing here is a clear example of the psychological phenomenon known as "projectence" Johnny: ...That sounds like fake word. Max: See, you're putting all your guilt on me when really it stems from another source entirely. Max: You feel bad I got hurt because...? Max: You think you deserve it instead because...? Max: You feel guilty about...? Max: being mean to...? Max: Okay buddy write me a check we'll tackle this next session Johnny: I don't get it, but... Johnny: I'll make sure I learn somethin'from this mess. Y' can't tell me I don't owe you at least that much. Max: Yeah, well— Max: sir do you mind Coach Oop: ...you boys quite done? Johnny: I'M STILL GONNA— Johnny: CAN I STILL BULLY YOU SOMETIMES?? Max: Heh. You can try. Johnny: M. Johnny: V. Johnny: P! Johnny: M! V! P!! Johnny: MV''P!!!'' Johnny: MVP! Crowd: MVP! Crowd: MVP!!! Alt Text: sir do you mind. my dad didn't pay for concert tickets and take a point blank blast from a t-shirt cannon to have you damage it thusly Page 87 Coach Oop: ...umble frumble frikfr...sunnova piece of... Isabel: Max, quick, listen careful: Isabel: HIjack—the spirit controlling Jeff—he wants in the office. Isabel: I don't know why, Isabel: something about a mission Isabel: but we have to stop him! Isabel: Stall him if you're able, but get that arm looked at for real, got it? I don't know where you got that doctopus, but... Isabel: they don't heal anything. Isabel: We'll be right behind you as soon as we can be, so... Isabel: ...so no more heroic sacrifices, OK? Max: Isabel— Max: SIR DO YOU MIND Coach Oop: Tell yer lady friend t'get her butt back in the gym before I revoke the overt favoritism her jock status affords her. Alt text: well it's not so bad stretched out, max is the kind of nerd who would wear a hooded t-shirt anyways Page 88 Spender: And that, impressionable youths, is why Manifest Destiny can be conceptualized as a sort of loading bar for the best video game ever, the United States of America. Spender: Ah, there's the bell. Spender: Your homechallenge today is the funsheet I handed out earlier, don't forget! Student: Did you hear? Student: Oh my god, I knoww Spender: Have a nutritious lunch, children! Student: I can't wait to eat food Spender: Lucifer, we need to talk strategy. Lucifer: ............oH? Spender: The events of last night... everything we know... there must be some clue in all of it...! Alt text: hi taylor Page 89 Spender: The creature, Forge. Spender: Like many spirits before him, he comes to this town seeking power he doesn't understand. Lucifer: A power WE don't unDERSTAND, despitE ALL WE've seen, and despITE POKING ANd prodding the Shadow FOR YEARS. Spender: EXCEPT! He's working for someone else, this "angel". Spender: together with... Spender: this locket... Lucifer: Who are these draWINGS FOR. Spender: ...we can deduce that Forge not only had a contact inside Mayview, but a means to open portals to the outside as well. Spender: In other words... Spender: ...the barrier has already been breached. Spender: We're trapped in here with an enemy. Enemies. Spender: And then there's those dogs. Their connection to Forge is unclear, but... They prove there's evil in Mayview. Vile Spirit drawing: (untranslatable Cursed Words) Lucifer: THERe has been evIL HERE For as loNG AS THEre's been power. Lucifer: BUT KNOwing they weRE HERE, undiscovERED, UNTil last night... IT IS INdeed disturBING. Spender: They're organized, Lucifer. Spender: Well hidden. Spender: It's not like 13 years ago. Spender: Someone's pulling the strings. Alt text: chalkboard drawings objectively superior to Isaac's whiteboard drawings Page 90 Spender: But who? Lucifer: We won't fiGURE THAT OUT SCRIBbling on a chalkboard. Spender: But now we have a lead! This locket and key- we'll find a way to trace them back to the spirits who- Lucifer: No, we will not. We'LL POKE AND WE'LL PRod and learn nothing. More fruitLESS EXPERIMENTS. Spender: ...What would you have me do? Lucifer: See a DOCTOR. You haVE A FOOTPRint burned intO YOUR GUt, for heaven'S SAKE. Spender: It's... Spender: it's not serious. Lucifer: If you have ANY RESPECT LEFT for our partnership you won't LIE TO ME SO PLAINLY. Lucifer: I share thE PAIN YOU're feeling, witLESS BOY!! Lucifer: Well, you're in luck. Mina Zarei's stranded in Mayview, you can have her patch you up. Lucifer: Heck, reCRUIT HEr. IT'S HIgh time you TWO startED WORKING TOgether. Spender: ...I don't need her help. Lucifer: ... Lucifer: Do you want to know Lucifer: what your problem is? Alt text: I mean, no, not really. Page 91 Lucifer: You get scolded, feel guilty... Lucifer: you swear to keep blood off your hands and good in your heart. Lucifer: You fall for a taunt, you're angry... Lucifer: now it's no mercy, good's worth a sacrifice. Lucifer: You're biTTER, you let a petty grudge keep you from aid and an old ally. Lucifer: You're pRIDEFul, you enshrine SHALLOW REAson, ignore warnings and consequences, unleash our dARKEST SECRet on tWO CHILDREN— Lucifer: They'll ask qUESTIONS, Richard! Lucifer: You're SCARED, you cling to SAFE SOLUTIONS, knock on locked doors you should be KICKING DOWN! Lucifer: You're LONELY, you start a SCHOOL CLUB Lucifer: you start a FAKE LIFE Lucifer: you live a FAKE PEACE in a Lucifer: DOOMED TOWN! Lucifer: I was TOO LENIENT. Your emotions don't DISTRACT you. They RULE you, pull you EVERY DIRECTION but FORWARD. You're the same trembling, terrified byou I fished out of the lake thirteen years ago, THAT'S your PROBLEM!! Lucifer: ...Prove me wrong. Alt text: this time on paranatural, fun with maps and the passive voice Page 92 Isabel: Come on, come on... Ed: ... Jeff/Hijack: Hey. Jeff/Hijack: I didn't mean for things to turn out like this. Jeff/Hijack: I'm sorry... Jeff/Hijack: that you got hit. Alt text: this time on paranatural, fun with maps and the passive voice Page 93 Jeff/Hijack: I was aiming for that Johnny Jhonny. Jeff/Hijack: HE'S the one who needed to learn a lesson. Max: ...Yeah, maybe he did. Jeff: Huh?? Jeff: Really? Jeff: D— Jeff: Do you want to come by my house some time and play Wii Sports! Max: But not from you. Max: If JEFF wants to give Johnny a smack on the face, he's earned it. But you're not Jeff. You think he wants you to go on a rampage in his name?? Jeff/Hijack: Hmph. People like him are too weak and too scared to fight back against bullies. Jeff/Hijack: But I was born strong, so I can quell their senseless violence with violence of my own. I''' can wield the '''true power of v— Max: OHH, THE TRUE POWER OF VIOLENCE LOOK AT ME I'M A FLOATING RAISIN WITH A BELIEF SYSTEM Max: SHUT Max: UP Max: You're just hurting people, dude! It's not a just cause just 'cause you found a jerk to be your punching bag! Max: Look what your good deed DID! Max: I know what you are, Hijack, and you know what you feel like. Jeff/Hijack: Don't... Jeff/Hijack: don't say it— Max: A bully. Coach Oop: OK babies save it for drama club. This is stop number one. Max: ...Wii Sports. Alt text: how do you think i got my bleachers-shattering overhand? that's right, wii bowling Page 94 Ed: Muse... Ed: Do you think Max Ed: is Izzy's Ed: new best friend? Ed: D'you think 'cause he got hit by a ball in a cool and not embarrassing way Ed: and because I am a scaredy-chicken Ed: he took the job? Ed: IS IT ALL IN MY HEAD?? Muse: ...Hm? Ed: I want to ask her, Ed: but I don't want to know. Ed: I don't want her to KNOW I want to ask her... Ed: BUT I WANT TO ASK HER! Ed: Phooey, I'm doing it. Any answer's better than all these questions. Muse: Oh, boring stuff. Ed: I-Izzy... Ed: Are you mad at me? Isabel: What?? No! Isabel: ...I-I don't know. Isabel: It doesn't matter. Isabel: Can we not talk about this now? Ed: That was... Ed: too many answers... Ed: Ohhh, what am I supposed to do now? Muse: Just do what I do, kid: Muse: Whatever I want. Muse: so fifty push ups Alt text: I am not not not yes maybe mad at you Page 95 Coach Oop: Well, son, I don't know how y'did so much damage with a rubber ball, Jeff/Hijack: Adrenaline. Coach Oop: butcha don't seem all bad, so. Little advice for ya. Coach Oop: Accident or not, Coach Oop: the stiffs 'round here don't let troublemakers go unpunished. Coach Oop: Keep yer head down, yeah? Coach Oop: From now on. Coach Oop: Alright, kid, sitchurself down in the principal's office an' I'll be back t'sort this mess soon as I wrap things up at th' gym. Mr. Spender: After you. Alt text: my name is coach oop and my hobbies include leaving children unsupervised and shaking my jowls like a monster hunter enemy when i yell about sports for money Page 96 Johnny: NNNNNN Johnny: NOOO Johnny: ADULT SUPERVISIOOOOON!!! Ollie: Hey bro, are you feelin' okay? Johnny: Huh? Johnny: Don't I look it? Ollie: I'm just sayin', y'don't seem like yourself somehow. Ollie: Norm'ly we'd be causin' more of a ruckus, given the circumstances. Johnny: Hey, I didn't swing over here t'have you NOT push me back towards RJ at fifty miles per. Ollie: Is it 'cause-a what Jeff said? Man, don't sweat it. I bet if we googled his speech we'd find the RPG he's quotin'. Johnny: Like that'd faze me. Ollie: Then what? Johnny: ... Johnny: What NOTHIN', that's what! I'm still the same Johnny I'll always be! Johnny: The roughest, Johnny: toughest, Johnny: BUFFEST kid in Johnny: SCHOOL! Ollie: So then what's the plan? Johnny: ...What plan? Ollie: Whatdja forget? Lightnin' legs, floatin' people. JEFF! We seen a lotta weird stuff in th' last 24 hours. Ollie: What're we gonna DO about it?? Alt text: when ur main dude grabs ur butt and asks u if ur feelin' ok Page 97 Johnny: Same thing we've always done. Johnny: Rough up a twerp for information. Ollie: !! Ollie: The kid from the pic RJ snapped... Johnny: He'll talk quick n' eas. Ollie: Heh, for sure. Just look at 'im Johnny: Yeah? You think that'll be enough? Ollie: Huh? Johnny: I mean I'll beat 'im up if I gotta but that's good t'know. Johnny: That it's an option. Ollie: ...Well, if this plan's whatcha really wanna do... you know we're with ya. Johnny: Mm. Ollie: Except I got work next period, so, Johnny: Hmph. Three's a crowd. Johnny: And two's a tacticcal nerd interrogation squad. Johnny: Les' go, RJ. Forge: FORGIVE ME, BOY. Forge: I USED YOU TO GET INTO MAYVIEW, Forge: AND NOW I MUSST USE YOU AGAIN. Forge: I'M AFRAID Forge: NOTHING Forge: WILL EVER BE THE SAME. Forge: ...FORGIVE ME. Alt text: Well thanks a lot Ollie now we can't try that Good Cop Bad Cop Morally Grey Cop interrogation technique we were talking about Page 98 Suzy: —spend lunch listening to Max from the doohickey in the club room and Collin: Cool, Suzy, it's not like I need to eat or anything. Suzy: Oh, no? Suzy: That's good to know, for future reference Dimitri & Isabel: ... Coach Oop: OK I'm back what's broken. Coach Oop: Wh— Isabel: C'MON! Suzy: Let's go, boys! Suzy: To the club room! Coach Oop: HOLY— Coach Oop: AH! RJ: SSSSSSSS Johnny: AWOOO!! Coach Oop: Jeez lah''WEEZ, what's the flippin' ''rush?? Ollie: Seems like they all gotta place they need t'be, pops. Ollie: Generally a good location t'show up to. Coach Oop: ... Coach Oop: Those passive-aggressive genes came from yer mother's side of the family. Ollie: I am frequently disappointed b your words and actions. Coach Oop: Atta boy. Coach Oop: 'EY! Which one-a you little poops let the rope down?! Alt text: what are you even tussling coach Page 99 Ed: Muse... I've made up my mind. Muse: That explains why it's so roomy up in here. Muse: Make one up with a pool and DVD player next time, yeah? Ed: Guerras are men of action. Ed: Feeling bad and saying sorry won't cut it! Ed: I'll prove I'm brave enough to be Isabel's best BFF forever! Ed: This time, I won't leave her behind!! Isabel: DANGIT ED! Ed: (unreadable) Ed: Ah! Jeeeeez I'm sorry! Isabel: STOP POPPING INTO YOUR SPIRIT WORLD IN PUBLIC! Isabel: DO YOU WANT TO GET US ALL DISSECTED BY THE GOVERNMENT?! Isabel: ... Isabel: I'm going this way! Ed: Huh? But the office is— Isabel: Where you're headed! I gotta get some stuff, I'll meet you there! Ed: THIS TIME I WON'T LEAVE YOU Isabel: IT'S TACTICALLY ADVANTAGEOUS! Isabel: DANGIT ED!!! Alt text: that's right, folks, every spectral with a spirit is sort of The Flash Page 100 Isaac: Hm? Ed: Ahh, so ISSAC was the stuff! Isaac: Uhh, you guys know running in the halls is frowned upon by— Isaac: JESUS Isabel: Actually Ed I forgot he existed but I'll take all the stuff I can get. Isaac: What's go you two all riled up? Isaac: Is it club work? Isaac: Spirit trouble? Ed: It's an EVIL BRAIN, MAN! Controlling people's bodies! Ed: It was in Jeff and then attacked all of us in gym! Isaac: An evil brain man in Jim?! Who's Jim?? Ed: Our gym! The only gym there is! Isaac: Dude, there are at least six Jims in this school. Ed: WHAT? AND THE SCHOOL BOARD ALLOWED IT?! Isaac: That's a weird prejudice but OK Isabel: Let's go. Alt text: isaac confirmed for pro-Jim's rights Page 101 Mr. Spender: Uhrrrrrghh... Mr. Spender: Isabel? Isabel: Mr. Spender! Where are you right now?? Max: WHAT'S UP TROUBLEMAKERS Nurse: W-wait, you can't leave ye— Nurse: MY BACK! Mr. Spender': The main office. Why? Isabel: Is Jeff there yet?! Mr. Spender: I held the door open for him. Isabel: WHAT?! Isaac: Whoa, what's up with your arm?? Max: This is nothing, you should see the other guy five minutes from now. Isabel: Where is he, what's he doing now?! Page 102 Mr. Spender: Um... Mr. Spender: He's... flailing around? He looks confused. Mr. Spender: Poor kid seemed fine when he came in. Mr. Spender: I wonder what— Isabel: It's in somebody else. Mr. Spender: Huh? Isabel: A spirit that puppets people's bodies, Mr. Spender! Mr. Spender: What?? Isabel: Who else is with him?! Who else is there?! Mr. Spender: A-a few teachers, but— Isabel: One of them... Isabel: It's one of them!! Alt text: TAKE THE SHOT, MR. SPENDER Page 103 Isabel: Okay boys we need a plan Isaac: We needed one going in! Ed: Guys, dudes, don't panic. Ed: This exact situation was in the 1982 The Thing remake when they're tryin' to figure out who's the meat alien. Mr. Starchman: is this a "flash mob" Ed: We'll just tie the teachers to some chairs and use their blood to— Principal Pleezdoo: ... Alt text: okay in my defense i didn't mean ALL their blood Page 104 Mr. Spender: That sounds like... Mr. Spender: a spirited game of dodgeball. Max: It would've been a lot less spirited if the only club member with invisible wind powers had bothered to show up. Principal Pleezdoo: Feeling better, young man? Jeff: The yelling's inside instead of outside now. Principal Pleezdoo: O-oh. Isaac: Uhh, wh would I show up to a 7th grade gym class?? Max: Because... you're... in 7th grade? Isaac: I'm in 8th grade, Max. I'm thirteen. Max: You're... older than me? Isaac: Yeah, so, maybe, like, show some deference from time to time. Max: You're... Max: ...a teen? Isaac: What's with the face? Max: I'm sorry, it's just... that explains so much. Max: The angst, the mood swings, Max: the smell, Mr. Spender: Please focus, children. Max: Does "children" include known adolescent Isaac The Eighth Grader? Jeff: I keep skipping ahead to different places. Jeff: Am I in a montage Principal Pleezdoo: Nothing odd about that. Isaac: YOU NOW, IT JUST MIGHT FOR ONCE. Alt text: please focus, children, i just made a great pun and none of you noticed it. spirited game. spirited. do you get it children? the joke is pay attention to me Page 105 Principal Pleezdoo: W-well, Rick, as far as your students go, I think we can chalk this up as a "no harm, no foul" situation. Principal Pleezdoo: I trust you'll provide them with more positive outlets for their energy than 80s movies and bursting into rooms without knocking in the future? Mr. Spender: Y-yes, of course. Your lenience is much appreciated. Principal Pleezoo: Oho, well. Discipline may be carrot and stick, but you know what they say. Principal Pleezdoo: "Too many sticks spoils the broth." Max: And you can hit people with carrots, too, so there's really no need for the stick at all. Principal Pleezdoo: This way, child, I have cookies in my office. Mr. Spender: Right, down to business. Mr. Spender: What do we know about this body-snatching spirit? Isabel: He has fun hurting people, so his evil heart tells him he's doing it for a good cause. Isabel: I'll be the one to take him out. Mr. Spender: I-I see... Mr. Spender: Anything else? Max: He has a house, and likes Wii Sports. Mr. Spender: Really, who doesn't, though? Isaac: Um, the homeless, sir, have some tact. Isabel: Good job on the wack intel, Max. Max: What, you don't think that's strange??? Mr. Spender: Wii Sports is a good game, Max. Isabel: It's five good games. Max: Can we please stop talking about Wii Sports Alt text: there's only one way to figure out who's the real hijack: a wii sports tournament